


How do I Look

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Creampie, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: When Jesus shows off his outfit to Brandon, getting more revealing with everything he puts on, tensions rise between the brothers and soon enough neither can stop themselves from getting intimate with the other.
Relationships: Jesus Adams Foster/Brandon Foster, Jesus Adams Foster/Jude Adams Foster, Jude Adams Foster/Brandon Foster
Kudos: 16





	How do I Look

Fifteen-year-old Jesus Adams-Foster found himself posing in front of his mirror, trying to work out if his outfit was good enough for what he had planned. As he continued to check himself out, Jesus noticed his older brother Brandon walking past his bedroom and decided that it was time for him to get a second opinion.

"Hey, Brandon, how does this look?"

With a roll of his eyes, Brandon stopped in his tracks and walked back into his younger brother's bedroom, his mind wandering a little while Jesus was asking him this when he hadn't really asked for help since he was eleven. As he wanted to walk into the room, the oldest of the foster siblings wanted to swear, with his mouth dropping and eyes widening at the sight in front of him, he could almost drool. There, in the middle of Jesus and Jude's shared bedroom, was the fifteen-year-old wearing a pair of black jeans that almost looked like they were made from leather and melded on to him, they snuggled every part, and the place of the zippers on the front led your eyes down. 

Shaking his head, he moved his eyes upwards from his younger brother's crotch to notice the open black button up shirt, which was revealing Jesus's perfectly sculpted body, moaning internally at the sight of the four-pack and V-lines that once again lead his eyes down. The shirt being open, also revealed that top of the fifteen-year-old’s waistband, with Brandon noting the band was white before moving his sight back up to Jesus who was grinning at him, with the smirk only the Latino boy could get away with.

"Well what do you think bro, how do I look?" Jesus questioned while twirling himself around with the black shirt, showing more of his bodies, Brandon noting how muscular his brother's chest was "Think Hayley's going to like?"

"Uh… yeah dude, she's going to love it." The elder of the Adam-Foster’s replied with a nervous gulp, lightly stuttering out his comment.

"Thanks man!" Jesus beamed, loving the reaction of his older brother to his body, with the fifteen-year-old reaching down and beginning to button up the shirt to the internal annoyance of Brandon as he lost the sight of his little brother's chest.

"So, where are you taking her?" Brandon questioned out of light curiosity. With the older boy turning and sitting down on Jude's bed in order to calm himself down, slightly hoping that Jude wouldn't be mad at him for sitting on his bed, but knowing the little Judicorn, he won't mind.

"Restaurant, then taking her for a drive if you know what I mean." Jesus chuckled, while giving his older brother a wink that caused Brandon to feel his cock to twitch. While he was primarily interested in girls, the sixteen-year-old did hold a small desire for the same sex, and the mental image of his good looking brother fucking a fairly decent looking chick was definitely a turn on.

"Yeah… remember to be safe." Brandon attempted awkwardly, not really one to give advice on that. “With everything.”

"Yes… mother." Jesus continued, chuckling louder as he grabbed onto his wallet and fiddled around inside of it before pulling out a condom packet and waving it at Brandon "See? All ready."

"Good! Our Moms would kill you if you went and got the girl pregnant after the last scare."

"Yeah, yeah… but you can't deny man, sometimes you just don't want to waste time fiddling around to find a condom when you could be fucking her." Jesus winked, causing Brandon to blush at his own memory of fucking his father's girlfriend without one, he was drunk but that wasn't really a good enough reason.

"Oh yeah! Right, I know how that feels." Brndon responded, with the teen trying to change the conversation away from condoms and primarily the mental image of one sliding over his little brother's cock, at least he wasn't talking about it with Jude "So, when does she get here?"

"Leaving to go pick her up in about ten minutes, give or take…" Jesus shrugged with a slight look at the clock on the wall, to make sure he was right.

"Cutting it close then?" Brandon teased, knowing this wasn't the closest his younger brother had been, noting a few times catching him running out the door while pulling a shirt over him.

"Nah, got plenty of time, total cakewalk dude!" Jesus responded back, grinning widely as he grabbed a comb and started doing his hair.

"Need some help man?" Brandon questioned after a few moments, watching his brother struggling a little to get it perfect.

"Yeah, that will be super helpful." Jesus responded with a thankful grin on his face as he looked over at the teen.

Brandon stood up from Jude's bed and made his way over to Jesus, taking the comb and getting to work. Jesus stood still as the older teen finished his hair to the high standards of the younger boy, with Brandon stepping back and let the wrestler check himself in the mirror. Brandon couldn't blame him, Jesus looked amazing dressed up like that, and couldn't help but grin back when Jesus gave him a thankful smile and a slight man hug.

"Thanks bro!" Jesus beamed.

"Um yeah, you're welcome." Brandon responded awkwardly, with his mind still flashing mental images of the teen’s sculpted chest with the teen wondering what the V-line led to, something not even the thought of Callie could turn his mind away.

"I guess I should go and pick her up." Jesus shrugged, looking over at the clock without real interest.

"Yeah, you should." Brandon muttered.

"Right- Later dude!"

“Y-Yeah… later…”

Brandon could only stand there as Jesus walked down the stairs and made his way out his front door to go and pick up Hayley for their date and their post-date 'fun', the teen finding himself jealous of the girl. With his cock beginning to harden inside of his own jeans, Brandon looked around the bedroom one final time, taking in Jesus's side of the room and how the teen had his bed, before leaving the room and making his way towards his own room. 

Once he entered his own bedroom, the sixteen-year-old quickly shrugged off his t-shirt and threw it onto his desk chair before unzipping his jeans and letting them drop to the ground, stepping out of them before dropping onto his bed. His thoughts were still on his younger brother's chest, the sixteen-year-old's hand moved down and Brandon started to palm his hardening member through his boxer briefs. After a few moments of palming himself over his boxer briefs, the teen slowly slipped his hand into his boxer briefs, with the sixteen-year-old taking a hold of his shaft and squeezing it gently. Brandon squeezed his length a few more times before pulling it out of his boxer briefs, with the teen resting his underwear underneath his balls as he slowly began to stroke himself. 

With one hand slowly stroking himself, he moved his other hand to his balls, lightly rolling them between his fingers, the sixteen-year-old beginning to lightly moan from the pleasure. He continued to roll them between his fingers for a few moments, before moving the hand playing his balls to his chest and began to rub them against his own chest, the sixteen-year-old sighing a little that he wasn't as sculpted as his younger brother. Brandon's pace on his cock slowly began to quicken up until he was using his usual speed, no longer trying to lengthen the wank, Brandon hoping that he could finish before it got more awkward then it already was stroking his cock.

"Oh, Jesus! Work my massive cock… you sexy little whore…” Brandon grunted out, as he continued to pump.

As he quickly picked up his pace again, the sixteen-year-old closed his eyes and simply allowed the mental images of his younger brother and the pleasure of stroking his cock to wash over him, unable to believe that he was fully stroking to the thought of Jesus. The thoughts only got worse for the oldest foster male as he began to picture what it would be like to fool around with the younger boy, to be holding and stroking Jesus's cock which from his adoptive brother's bulge seemed to be impressive. While stroking Jesus's cock was a hot thought to the older boy, he got turned on further by the thoughts of flipping Jesus onto all fours and easing his cock into his brother's firm sexy ass. Brandon's thoughts remained on having his shaft buried inside of his brother's ass as he sped up his hand movements and slowly got closer to having his orgasm.

"Mmm… that’s it…” Brandon moaned loudly, with the teen finally hitting his edge and the pace of his movement on his cock getting wild.

It wasn’t long before he arched his head back and his cum started shooting out of him, landing in puddles on his chest.

"Woah…" A small voice whispered from the doorway.

“Oh god no…” Brandon whispered to himself as his eyes opened and he nervously glanced at the doorway to see his new adopted brother, Jude, staring at him.

The young thirteen-year-old blushing heavily.

"F-Fuck… JUDE!" Brandon whined the sixteen-year-old grabbing one of his pillow and quickly covered his softening hard on and cum covered chest from his new younger brother.

"I'm so sorry! I was only coming to see if you wanted to play Dawn of Armageddon with me! I'll go! I'm sorry!" Jude stuttered nervously as the thirteen-year-old hightailed it away from the older boy's room and into his shared bedroom, shutting the door behind nervously.

Jude dropped down on his bed, with his mind going a mile a minute as he pictured his oldest wanking and shooting his load over himself, the sight of Brandon's cum on the sixteen-year-old's chest was causing his heart to pump. While he knew of what his older brother was doing, after Connor had asked one night during a sleepover if he did it, with Jude admitting that he didn't, leading to one of the most interesting sleepovers he had ever had. 

One he couldn’t wait to repeat.

The teen laid on his bed, not answering when his moms, Callie and Brandon all tried getting into the room to see if he was okay, only Brandon really knowing what was up with the younger boy, but he wasn't going to tell his foster sister that he was trying to hook up with, that he caught him wanking. A few hours later, a freshly spent and exhausted Jesus made his way home from his date with Hayley, and slowly made his way up to his bedroom, bidding a goodnight to his moms.

"Still up, Judicorn?" Jesus questioned, as he walked into his bedroom to find the younger boy still awake and staring up at the roof.

"Yeah… can't sleep." Jude responded, his mind still flooded with the view of Brandon’s orgasm, as he watched Jesus undoing his shirt by the moonlight flooding into the room.

"How come?" The older teen questioned, unaware or not caring about Jude’s eyes being on him as he pulled his shirt off and the now shirtless fifteen-year-old made his way over to the younger boy's bed, sitting down next to Jude and pulling Jude into him, a scene most of the world didn't get to witness.

"Promise me you won't say anything?" Jude questioned, hoping he could trust the older boy.

However despite the question, Jude found himself resting his head on Jesus's chest. While the rest of the family only saw their fights and not hanging around, the two teens had gotten into the habit of talking every night before bed, with Jude cuddling into Jesus every night and revealing every little detail of his day. Jesus was the only one who really knew about his feelings for Connor and what he thought about Callie's new family, with Jude finding comfort in finally having an older brother who cared about him.

"Do I ever?" Jesus teased, poking the younger boy’s side. The teen remembering some of the details his younger brother had given him, he still couldn't believe that Jude and Connor had jacked together, that was the day he learned that Judicorn wasn't as innocent as the world thought.

Jude looked around, eyes darting towards every possible entrance. "Well… um… I kind of watched Brandon-jacking-off-and-cumming."

"What was that last bit Jude, didn't quite catch it" Jesus responded with a light chuckle.

"I saw Brandon jacking off and cumming…” Jude repeated nervously, the thirteen-year-old blushing majorly as he revealed what had been on his mind all night.

"Oh, Damn!” Jesus commented, feeling his cock twitch from the thought of his slightly older brother wanking it.

"There's um more…" The younger boy began nervously, wondering if he should reveal this, but he didn't have any secrets from Jesus.

"Oh? What was it?”

"He was kind-of moan… um… your name..." Jude revealed blushing, shocking the fifteen-year-old whose cock hardened from the knowledge that Brandon wanted him.

Not knowing how to respond, the teens sat there in silence until the thirteen-year-old slowly drifted off. After lying Jude down in his bed and pulling his covers over him, Jesus slowly removed his jeans before making his way over to his bed and like Jude hours before him, let his mind race at the thought of Brandon wanking, unfortunately for him, he could only imagine. Despite having shot a load not even more than a few hours ago, Jesus let his hand move down his body and into his boxer briefs, gripping onto his hardened cock and gave it a squeeze. 

He didn't go further than some light stroking of his cock as his mind worked a mile a minute to come up with a plan for him to hook up with his older brother, and since he knew Brandon wouldn't submit to him, he found himself turned on by the thought of his older brother's cock inside of him. The following morning he put his action with Jesus waiting until he heard Brandon in the shower, before making his way over and quietly letting himself into the bathroom, thankful that Brandon had once again left the door unlocked with the fifteen-year-old making sure it was locked this time. He quietly stripped down and made his way over to the shower, softly stepping in as he tapped Brandon's shoulder causing the sixteen-year-old to stiffen as he nervously looked back.

"Jesus… what are you doing…?" Brandon gulped nervously, as he saw his younger brother and without looking down knew his little brother was naked.

"Jude told me about last night." Jesus revealed, the fifteen-year-old smirking cockily at his older brother who blushed a little.

"I'm so sorry bro… it was just that you- in that way too tight…" Brandon began stuttering out, unable to stop himself from turning around to face his younger brother who continued to smirk at him.

"Oh, I don't mind…" Jesus purred. “In fact, I’ve been waiting for you…”

Brandon didn’t get a chance to comment on that as Jesus leaned in and shocked Brandon by kissing the sixteen-year-old on the lips, Jesus muttering to himself how weird it was that he was about to hook up with his second person and second gender in less than a day. The kiss slowly turned from a short kiss into a deep passionate kiss, with Brandon and Jesus moving closer to each other and letting their hands explore each other's bodies. Brandon could only moan in the kiss as the older teen was able to do what he wanted ever since last night and explore his little brother's chest. The sixteen-year-old could only moan in pleasure from the sight of his brother's package, which like his own was hardening from the kiss, while he was still bigger than the fifteen-year-old, Jesus was impressive. He slowly turned his attention back to his brother, with Jesus quickly pushing his lips against his older brother's again with the teen's kiss deepening into a full make out session.

"Jesus, we shouldn't be doing this." Brandon whispered, once the teens had broken the kiss, with Jesus rolling his eyes a little

"Why?" Jesus questioned, leaning in and pressed his lips against Brandon once more, pulling his older brother into a lazy soft kiss with their tongues lightly wrestling in Brandon's mouth.

"Because we are brothers…" Brandon protested softly once he had broken the kiss once again, knowing that if Jesus continued to do that along with the hotness of his little brother's body, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Like that stopped you with Callie," Jesus teased with another cocky smirk, the teen knowing he was hitting a low blow on his older brother, but he needed to show Brandon that if he thought Callie was free-game then surely he was too.

"Ouch." 

Despite the burn, the sixteen-year-old’s mind clicked on what Jesus meant and pushed his lips against the younger boy's with Jesus getting pushed against the wall from the force of the rough passionate kiss. Jesus released a deep moan as Brandon broke the kiss, his thoughts of having to submit to his dominating older brother coming true. Brandon grinned at the sound of his little brother's moans and moved to Jesus's neck, lightly kissing and sucking on it to the further enjoyment of his younger brother, but he didn't waste long, he wanted something harder. With the water running down on them, Brandon made his way further down the fifteen-year-old's body until he was able to reach out and grab onto his shaft, with Jesus releasing a moan from the feeling of Brandon's rough hand on his flesh. The moans continued as Brandon stroked Jesus's member a few times, before he finally went for it and leaned into taking his younger brother's cock into his mouth, with the sixteen-year-old using his tongue to both tease the mushroom head and to swirl the member around his shaft.

"Oh god, Brandon!” Jesus moaned out, while closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasure of having his brother's mouth around his cock, shocked that it felt better than any of his girlfriends.

Using his younger brother's moans as encouragement, Brandon slowly got himself into a rhythm, shocked that sucking on a cock wasn't as hard as he had always assumed. As he continued to bob back and forth on Jesus's cock, the sixteen-year-old wondered if it just meant that the girls who had sucked him were crap at sucking. Once the pleasure started getting to him, Jesus moved his hands down and into his older brother's hair as he started to fuck his brother's face as hard as he could until his orgasm hit its edge. With a loud moan, Jesus pushed more of his cock into the older boy's mouth and started pumping his load into his adopted brother's mouth, who attempted to swallow every shot as it filled his mouth. Once he had finished swallowing Jesus's load, Brandon pulled off of his younger brother's cock and stood up with the brothers pressing their lips against each other's togethers, enjoying another slightly lazy but lustful kiss.

"Fuck me!" Jesus demanded with a growl, as the fifteen-year-old broke the kiss. 

Hearing the growl, Brandonn felt his cock twitch and couldn't stop himself from releasing a moan from the thought of burying his shaft inside of his younger brother. Despite a hesitation to not fuck his little brother, the sixteen-year-old let his hormones controlled his actions and quickly kissed Jesus before turning the fifteen-year-old around, not wanting to waste his chance of slamming into his sibling. Brandon lowered his hand and held onto Jesus's hips as he brought the tip of his cock up to his younger brother's opening before the sixteen-year-old closed his eyes and eased himself into Jesus's tight virgin ass. Jesus couldn't help but release a loud moan as the pain shot through his body, but despite the pain he didn't want to stop being fucked by Brandon, if Hayley could take his, he could take Brandon's. The fifteen-year-old closed his eyes and took light breaths to calm himself as he Brandon started to move in and out of him. He dropped his hand to fiddle with his cock as he pressed back to take more of Brandon's cock as the pleasure got to the both of the teenage brothers.

"Oh fuck, Brandon!" Jesus grunted, as the teen felt his older brother's cock ramming against his prostate.

Brandon grinned at the moan from his younger brother as he continued to rock his hips back and forth, continuing to angle his cock against his brother's prostate. The sixteen-year-old couldn't help but release his own moan of pleasure as he enjoyed the tightness of Jesus's hole, with Brandon grinning at how much Jesus's now formerly virgin ass felt better than Dani's used loose pussy. Jesus's hands were now firmly against the wall of the shower as his older brother pounded his hole, the teen finding it slightly ironic that last night he was pounding a hole and now his hole was being pounded. 

“B-BRANDON!”

The sounds of his balls slapping against Jesus's ass was enough to bring both of the boys closer to their peak with Brandon reaching down to stroke Jesus off, hoping he wasn't the first to cum. From the throb of Jesus's cock in his hand, the sixteen-year-old knew Jesus was close to shooting his load, and angled his cock to thrust at the younger teenager's prostate in order to make Jesus go over the edge. Jesus cried out as his orgasm washed over him, and the teen's shaft started spraying its load over the wall of the shower, with his ass tightening around Brandon's cock.

"Brandon! I'm going to…"

"Oh god, Jesus!" Brandon grunted out, as he continued slamming away.

It wasn’t long for the teenager to hit his own orgasm, with the oldest of the brother’s thrusting in deep and starting to shoot his load into the fifteen-year-old. Once he had finished shooting his load into his younger brother, Brandon slowly eased his softening cock out of Jesus, with the sixteen-year-old leaning in and lightly kissing his brother's neck as the relaxing refreshing water flowed down onto them.

"So was I better then Hayley?" Brandon questioned with a mix of lust and cockiness, as he angled his head up to take his younger brother's earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

"Mmm…” Jesus moaned loudly, still slightly shocked that he had just been fucked by his older brother and that he had felt more pleasure being fucked by his brother then he had by sleeping with three different girls.

Brandon grinned at the knowledge as he climbed out of the shower, and grabbed onto a pair of towels and tossed one to Jesus once he had turned off the knob and stepped out.

They barely had time to cover up as the door to the bathroom opened and their newest brother barged right in.

"Um… hi Jude..." Brandon stuttered nervously, sighing at Jude's bad habit of showing up when he didn't want the young kid to be.

"What's going on here?" Jude questioned nervously, as the young teen looked at both of his new brothers. Brandon and Jesus both being completely naked with only towels wrapped around their waist loosely. Jude blushed when his eyes followed the V-lines of his older brother, before looking up embarrassed when he noticed himself staring at their crotches.

"Uh, nothing… we were fighting over the shower and just decided to speed up the morning rush by showering together." Jesus attempted awkwardly, while trying to handle the teen's curiosity.

"Oh… can I go in there?" Jude questioned nervously, the teen trying to keep himself from popping one in front of his older brothers.

"Yeah sure, go for it!" Brandon responded, waving the boy in.

As Jude entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him, the older boys simply smirked at each other, with Jesus raising his eyebrow. The brothers grinning knowing that they were thinking the same thing before Jesus led them to his bedroom, with Brandon's eyes on his brother's towel clad ass.


End file.
